Shrine To Rei Kon
by The Happy Monkey of Doom
Summary: Rei is driven by curiosity when he finds that Kai is hiding something from him. It’s bugging him so much that he searches Mr Hiwatari’s room. What will he find?… R&R. Shounen Ai. EPILOGUE! Kyoujyu leaves his laptop out...what's going on here?
1. Thinking About Thinking

Shrine To Rei Kon

Summary: Rei is driven by curiosity when he finds that Kai is hiding something from him. It's bugging him so much that he searches Mr Hiwatari's room. Finding more than he had bargained for, it is here the fun begins… R&R. Yaoi KaRe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade – if I did, would I be writing this?

Rei sighed. The sigh was not one of boredom, or even annoyance. He sighed in happiness and relief. It had been a while since he had been truly alone, in his own company. It made him calm, peaceful, knowing that there was nothing to disturb him here but for the plonking sound of the rain hitting the pavement outside. He held his blade to his eyes. A white tiger glared back at him from the bit chip, curling its lips into a wide and challenging snarl.

The neko-jin looked around, from the opposite end of the long, wooden bench he was perched upon, to the large, shiny, and empty dish in the centre of the floor. He stared at it now. Something that could be filled with a flurry of dust and rage sometimes, was at the moment, still and silent as the rest of the room. His eyes skimmed the dish, watching how the light reflected from its shiny, pale blue surface.

"What are you doing?" The strong, rich, male voice echoed throughout the room. Rei's heart sank. This was supposed to be his time. For him. He let his arms swing at his side, and he shot a response at the newcomer.

"Thinking."

"Fair enough." The boy walked over to the dish Rei had been studying only moments before, and Rei thought he caught a glimpse of a smile. He had always loved beyblading. He battled fiercely, and hardly ever lost.

After a moment, Rei leant back and looked up fully. Now the boy was properly in his field of vision, and he could see blue hair covering crimson eyes, and a white scarf, still in the lack of breeze inside the room. Rei spoke again.

"I must ask this. Why is it you wanted to know?"

The boy hesitated, before facing Rei. "It's rare to see you alone these days, Rei…is it a crime to be curious?" he asked.

Rei stood, smiling. "No…no more than it is a crime to think by yourself, Kai."

Kai smiled too, briefly. Then he turned back to the dish and stepped into it. Rei expected him to slip, but he held his balance, walking smoothly into the centre of the dish and stopping there.

There was near silence in the next few moments, broken only by the still steady falling rain outside the window. Both boys listened to it sloshing down onto the cement footpath.

Rei's voice pierced the perfect quiet in the room, causing Kai's head to turn sharply at the sound of his own name. "So, Kai Hiwatari. What were you doing?"

Kai kept the same expression as he replied, "I was thinking too."

"What about, then?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was thinking about thinking. There. And you?"

"Hn." Kai turned swiftly and headed towards the open door.

"Hey!" Rei rushed over and grabbed Kai by the arm, stopping him. "I asked you a question."

Kai shrugged Rei off, unwilling to speak with him any longer. But Rei would not give up. In one sweeping motion, he ducked around Kai and pressed his hands onto the older boy's shoulders, stopping him from walking any further.

Kai sighed. _This_ was a sigh of annoyance. "Why do you want to know?" he asked irritably, as Rei held fast to his shoulders, a look of pure determination on his face.

"Is it a crime to be curious?" he grinned, then turned and walked onwards down the hallway to the lounge room.

He has changed his game plan? Thought Kai, watching Rei go. Well, privacy is privacy, and everyone has rights. _I_ have the right to remain silent.

Rei smiled to himself. Kai would eventually talk, he knew. All there was to do was wait. But…what had been on his mind then? Beyblading? Takao? A girl? Rei almost giggled at the thought. Kai didn't seem the type to be secretly crushing over someone. That couldn't be it, he thought as he entered the lounge. Takao, Kyoujyu and Max were pointing and giggling childishly at something on Dizzy's screen. Rei rolled his eyes and sank into an armchair. He didn't even want to know what they were looking at.

Takao, noticing Rei, began to speak. "Hey Rei, look a –" he was cut off abruptly when a hand clamped itself tightly over his mouth. The hand belonged to Max, who said, "Shush, Taka! Don't go telling Rei, now!"

Rei grinned. "That's okay. I wasn't exactly planning on looking."

Takao grumbled incoherently for a while, then Max cried out in disgust, and quickly drew his hand away. "No licking!" he exclaimed, while Kyoujyu just laughed.

"Why can't Rei know?" Takao demanded.

"Because it's nothing he needs to know yet," Max replied.

"Aw, c'mon. Tell him, Kyou!"

The brown-haired boy's eyes flickered from the laptop, to Rei, to Max and Takao, and back to the computer screen. "Maybe…I don't know…it's just funny…" The three boys burst into giggles again.

Rei was a little irritated. He wanted to know what they were laughing at, sure, but right now his mind was on Kai. Not Kai specifically, but what Kai was hiding from him. Curiosity overwhelmed him, and he crept out of the lounge. He was headed for Kai's bedroom.

Rei's hand lingered on the knob. He swallowed, and decided to knock first in case Kai was inside. Receiving no answer to the tapping of his knuckles on the hard wooden surface, Rei reached again for the door handle. He opened the door silently and went inside, shutting it again behind him.

Everything was, not surprisingly, in perfect order. A lamp sat, lifeless on a bedside table with three drawers. Rei searched these first, careful to put everything back where he had found it. Seeing nothing of interest, he searched the closet. Nothing there either. He sighed, shutting the closet doors, and looked underneath the bed. He didn't expect to see much there either, of course, and he didn't.

After a few more minutes of searching, Rei was about to give up. But suddenly he just got this feeling that there was something there, in that room, that he was missing. Driven by pure instinct and curiosity, Rei returned to the closet. He separated two jackets, and saw exactly what he had been looking for.

The outlines of a doorway.

Satisfied with this new discovery, Rei stepped backwards and closed the closet doors, then retreated to the safety of his own bedroom. He would return tomorrow.

HA! So…you like? Read and review please! Flames accepted, but controlled flames please – I don't want my house to burn down. Thanks!


	2. Two Tapes, a Sketch Book and a Secret Di...

Shrine To Rei Kon 

Disclaimer: (checks bag) School file, pencil case, French Dictionary, random notes I passed in class, some big piece of paper I haven't used yet, atlas, dictionary and thesaurus, and another school file. (shuts bag) Sorry, no Beyblade in there.

Ah, now before we begin, let's check the reviews…

BloodyShadows: That, my friend, was a cliffhanger! KAWAHAHAHA! That is my trademark laugh. Don't steal it. XD And yes, I have now UPDATED! WOOT!

Kiko cat: Curious. That's a word you'll probably hear quite a bit in these first few chappies.

Platinum Rei: Read and find out! And no, it's not. I'm not sure how long it's gonna be.

Henry The Magical Pancake: Next time, don't use my account to review! XD And yes, yes, it was quite suss. Let's see if I can squeeze a sexual reference into every chapter!

Thanks all! Now, on with the story!

Rei woke early the next morning. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. His feet struggled to find their slippers on the floor. Eventually, Rei gave up, hopping out of bed and bending over to grab them. Once they were on, he snatched his dressing gown from the doorknob and he was off down the hall.

He had thought it over last night. He would go to Kai's room and knock on the door in case Kai was still asleep, which Rei doubted he would be. If he was, Rei would simply say, 'I was wondering if you wouldn't mind pancakes for breakfast' or something of the sort. If he wasn't Rei would obviously go ahead with the plan.

His knuckles rapped on the door, not so loudly that it would wake everyone up, but loud enough that it would get Kai's attention if he was inside. Nothing happened, so Rei slowly pushed the door forwards. The familiar smell of Kai washed over him, and once again he saw the neat surroundings of the older boy's bedroom. Rei pushed the door shut again and walked, without a sound, over to the closet.

It opened easily, and Rei quickly found again the hidden door. He stood for a moment, wondering what answers and secrets lay kept safe behind these doors. But he found it hard to hesitate for long, and pushed on the door. It didn't move. He moved a shirt to one side, and seeing no sign of a handle or similar, he pushed again. Still, no reaction. Rei pushed with all his might, and finally the door gave way, letting the boy tumble into a new room through a cloud of dust he had caused to appear. Obviously this place has not been entered for a while, Rei thought, trying not to cough as he brushed the dust off his pants.

Slowly, he stood and lifted his head to a sight he had never expected. It was a shrine. A shrine to…him. But what was this doing in Kai's room? He looked on the wall straight ahead of him, and saw a huge, larger than life-size poster of his face from when the Bladebreakers first banded together. There was a chest of drawers to the right of that, and one to the left as well, each with three drawers. There was a label on each drawer, Rei noticed. Tapes, dolls, photos, sketches, gifts, bits and pieces…this was unbelievable.

He opened the drawer marked dolls, and not surprisingly, it was half filled with little hand-made figures of Rei. In the drawer marked tapes, he saw various home-made videos, no doubt of him. And in the 'Bits and Pieces' drawer, he saw scraps of clothing, pieces of hair, tears preserved in a jar…How did Kai get his hands on this stuff?

Scared that Kai might turn up soon, and astonished at his discovery, Rei grabbed two tapes and a sketch book into his arms. He noticed a little brown, leather-bound book on the floor near him, and picked that up too. He tucked these things into his dressing gown, shut the drawers, took one last look at the secret shrine, and left.

Back in his room, Rei slapped on a padlock so that no-one could get it without his unlocking the door first. Then he leapt onto his bed and quickly removed his dressing gown so he could get a closer look at what was inside. (A/N: Ding ding! Sexual reference #2!) He took out the sketch book first, thinking to leave the mysterious leather book till last.

He opened it up to the cover page. It read, 'Rei Sketches – Book 18'. He decided that the number must mean that this was the eighteenth book that Kai had finished. He paused, thinking and wondering if he really wanted to look further inside. Then curiosity got the better of him and he turned to the next page. Kai drew this? He thought incredulously. He's really good at drawing! All through the book were sketches of Rei. Sleeping, laughing, talking, battling, shouting, training, thinking. He wondered if Kai had a sketch for the last time they had seen each other – yesterday, outside the Beystadium. Then he realised that was a stupid thought; Kai had not had a book or a camera with him on that day.

Closing the book, he then turned to the first tape. It was labelled 'Rei Videos – Tape 23'. He put this into the VCR on his television and pressed play. Immediately, the tape sprang into life. Rei was watching himself, walking in the park and holding Driger. Kai was mumbling in the background. Commentating, Rei realised. He strained to hear what Kai was saying. Unfortunately, some parts of the dialogue were masked by the crackling sounds of the old video.

"– yesterday. He had a great battle, fought well, and … up winning against his opponent. It … have made him so tired. I really felt … … him. Oh look, it's Takao. I wish … stop his whining once … … while. It must annoy Rei to … end."

There the scene stopped, and flashed to one of Rei dipping his feet into the river.

"It's not every day … catch Rei doing something like this. But he … to sit by himself a lot, which I don't … the others have really grasped … concept of. Poor …"

Both tapes went on like this, for two hours each, until Rei felt a year's sleep couldn't have satisfied him. But he wanted to know why Kai was doing all this, so he rewound the tape back to the beginning and took it out of the machine. Then he picked up the little book. It never occurred to him that Kai might like him, maybe love him – or maybe he just didn't want to believe it.

He fiddled with the binding on the cover until it came undone. The pages were going slightly yellow, as if Kai had had this book for longer than he remembered. The first page read: 'Diary, Kai Hiwatari'.

He turned to the next page. The date was from a long time ago. Rei realised it was before he and Kai had ever met.

'Rei Kon, White Tigers. Someday he will band together with me and the Blade Sharks. We'll be a true team then. He doesn't know me – we've never even met. But I feel that when we do, ours will be a good friendship. Good friendship. Ha. I've never had one before. I guess that makes it unlike any other, which is a good thing and a bad thing, in its own way.

'I fear that becoming friends with Rei will cause the other members of the team to become suspicious of me. Maybe even…realise who I am. This is my private life, not theirs to meddle with, and I will make sure that they don't.

'Carlos is foolish. He has lost a match to a boy named Takao, and with it, lost all of the blades he has ever taken! Carlos' great weakness aside, this 'Takao' must be strong. Of course, with all Carlos' incoherent gibbering, you never know. Takao may as well be just as much of a weakling as Carlos.

'I shall defeat this Takao, whatever it may take. The Blade Sharks shall prevail, under the command of their team captain, Kai Hiwatari.'

That was the end of the first entry. By now, Rei's eyelids were drooping and he wasn't sure he could take in any more information. He hid the 'borrowed' belongings in his wardrobe, unlocked the door, and lay down for a short nap. He hadn't eaten breakfast, but for all that had happened today already, he may as well have.

When he awoke, he would eat lunch and stay downstairs for a while before going back up and reading the next entry. He had to know more. Questions still remained in his mind. Why was Kai doing all this? How long had he known Takao before the Bladebreakers? What did he mean by…'realising who he is'? He had to find the answers, and he knew somehow that they were in this very room, stashed away behind a pair of pants and a white hair tie.


	3. The Dream

Shrine to Rei Kon 

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Beyblade forever and all shall fear me! KAWAHAHAHA!…Seriously, don't sue me okay?

Let's get on with the reviews…

CHIBI Majik: You have an imaginary friend? Me too! Meet Sean! Sean says, "Hi!" And I'm glad you like it. Maybe I should be locked up then… O.o

Bloody Shadows: Yes, yes I can. Obsessed. See? Seriously, that was part of my aim, so I'm really glad you think so! And thanks, I like my laugh as well. Now I have updated, so your armies cannot get me! Kawaha!

Kiko cat: Are you? Cool! Nice to see that the general aim of the plot is getting through to people!

Jani Rieme: Thanks! And don't worry, I've been known to do that too sometimes. O.o

Tikytikytavi101: I'm sorry, it wasn't really intended to be so mean. Don't worry, I've realised the errors in my ways and have stopped now. She's been emailing me and I've apologised, so now she seems fine. And I do like her story a lot, it was just the little things. You know, maybe you should have emailed me too, because if you're going to review, you should at least comment on my actual story. Even if it is a flame.

ray-is-sexy: Thankyou for the nice comment. :) Luv ya too hun.

Thanks for that everyone, and now, on with the story!

Rei was standing in a large field, leaning against a tree. He was alone, but not for long, because soon a figure approached from the distance. The figure slowly came into view. It was Kai.

"I know what you're hiding, Kai," Rei said croakily and quietly, not looking up.

"And I already know that you've figured me out." Kai's lip stretched into an awkward, crooked smile, something that it seemed he did not display so often.

"What are you going to do now?" Rei looked up at Kai.

"I'll watch you slowly slip away. Just like the others."

Rei was about to ask what this meant, when there a loud sucking noise blocked out the sound of his voice. He yelled to Kai, but no voice escaped his lips. A gaping black hole was slowly growing in the centre of the field, growing wider and wider, trying to suck Rei in. Kai somehow managed to stand his ground, and watched as shadows surrounded Rei. They grabbed him, pulled him closer…closer to his doom…

And that was when he realised he was dreaming.

Rei opened one gluey eye, then the other. He rubbed them hard. He was hot and bothered, and all sweaty. That was what sometimes happened to him when he slept during the day. He stood and made for the shower, not giving his dream a second thought.

After his shower, Rei wrapped a towel around him and headed for his room. On the way, he bumped into Max, who jumped at the sound of Rei's footsteps. He turned and blushed at seeing Rei wearing only a towel around his waist.

"H…hey Rei," he stammered nervously. This confused Rei. Since when was Max so jumpy?

"Hi, Max," Rei replied.

"I was just wondering…if….if you knew what…Taka and Kyou were…hiding from you?"

"Uh, no, but I'm not that bothered by it. Listen, Max, I –"

"I was going to…I was going to tell you, but…they might be mad…"

"I've really gotta get back to –"

"So…no h-hard feelings about that…right?"

"Right. Now Max, I'm dripping all over the floor, so I've gotta get back to my room."

"Oh! S…sorry. I have…I've also got…somewhere to be. So, I'll…see you around?"

"Yeah."

Max tip-toed on, and Rei walked into his room, shaking his head. Forget lunch. He wasn't hungry. He grabbed Kai's old diary from under a pair of pants and flopped down on the bed, opening up to the second page. Kai had skipped writing for quite a while between the two entries, Rei realised. Either he was busy or he forgot. Rei read on.

'The annual tournament is coming up. I believe Takao is to participate. He and his friend, the one they call the Chief. Rei is going to compete as well. I hope to compete with him in one of the later rounds. I have heard of his Driger's power. It was merely fate that we should battle one day, and that those powers would be put to the test against my Dranzer.

I dream of Rei, sometimes. Last night I dreamt that we were standing in a field. We were leaning against a tree together, not saying anything. I reached out my hand to his, but he did not take it. Instead, He looked up at me and smiled, before bending his knees and springing into the air. He leapt over and across the field, and out of sight. I woke up in a sweat.'

Rei stopped reading. The surroundings of Kai's dream sounded very much like the one he had just had. Perhaps they were connected somehow? Although Kai's dream happened a very long time ago…Rei looked back down at the book, but realised that that was where the entry stopped. It had been a short one. Maybe nothing much had happened to Kai lately. Nothing interesting, anyway.

Rei's stomach rumbled. Lunch suddenly sounded very appealing to him. He put the old book away, threw on the first clothes he saw, dried off his hair and ran downstairs. The smell of something delicious cooking met his arrival in the kitchen, and he walked over to see what was for lunch.


	4. Chocolate Chips

Shrine to Rei Kon 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not in possession of a highly successful Japanese television show…but it would be kinda fun if I was.

Yeah, so, I'm messing around a little with the point of view in this chapter. Yeah. So, sorry if it's confusing and…yeah. Reviews.

Jani Rieme: Ohoho, do not you worry! They will have of their moment…I must be having of the stop talking weird.

Kawaii Neko-jin Lover: We should all have one of those for ourselves though, shouldn't we? XD

VGMaster04: I have now! And thanks. Y'know, even when I try to write serious stuff, people laugh. So it's better if I at least try and make it slightly funny.

CHIBI Majik: Depends on your sens of humor. And the way you read it and interpret it into images in your head, if you're one of the people who does that. I know I do. And thankyou! I feel extremely privileged.

tntiggris: Thankies! I don't even remember where the idea came from! And yeah, I do rock don't I? P

Shadow Lynx: That's because it is obsessive! But then, we all are aren't we? Go on, admit it…P---- Read and find out. :3

BloodyShadows-D.A: Sowwy! Does he know what? Am I confused? Have I already forgotten everything from the last chapter? 'O

naturalbeauty: Nyaw, thanks! Soon enough? No? Oh well.

Reis1gurl: Super awesome eh? Not just plain old awesome? Or even pretty awesome? Wow, I'm better than I thought! Thanks!

ray-is-sexy: Same indeed. Dreams have hidden meanings that are near impossible to interpret with your waking mind. Your subconscious is just so much smarter:3 So, you will, will you? Well, you can stop wait now! (without meaning to mock you. I think it's a cool way to say it – wait instead of waiting)

Kai looked up from the kitchen as Rei came through the open doorway. The neko's hair was out and slightly damp, and he was running his fingers through it as he walked into the room.

Rei seemed surprised to see Kai cooking, but he smiled and sniffed the air.

"Mmm, smells good. What is it?"

Kai looked suspiciously at Rei's cheery smile. He studied the younger boy's face for a moment, trying to decide whether he was trying as hard as he was to forget about what had happened before in the training room. The whole time he kept his usual expression, his eyes half closed in a sort of bored look which almost made Rei think that his question had gone in one ear and straight out the other.

"It's biscuits," came the emotionless reply. "You want some?" It didn't really sound like a question – more like he was just saying it in a half-arsed effort to keep up the conversation they were having.

Rei nodded and licked his lips. "Yes please." He picked up a chocolate chip biscuit from the tray and bit into it. It crumbled slowly into pieces in his mouth and the chocolate melted on his tongue. "Mmm. Still warm."

"Just the way you like it." Before Rei could work out exactly what Kai had meant by this, their three other team mates came bouncing down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Foooood!" Takao called happily as he squeezed in between Rei and Kai and grabbed a biscuit.

"Chocolate!" cried Max, taking one of his own.

"It's not exactly lunch, but I'm starved!" Kyoujyu piped up, taking one of his own as Takao picked up a second, then a third.

"Alright, alright, get the fuck away," Kai told them. He picked one up and popped it into his mouth. "Leave some for me."

Rei smiled as he watched Kai attempt to fight off the three excitable young bladers. Kai waved his spatula at them. Just as Takao was going in for sixths, Rei decided it was time to do some research.

"I'm going up to my room," he announced.

Kai looked up over the bouncing heads of the three teens surrounding him. "You're always up there lately. You hardly ever come out."

"So sue me," Rei shrugged. "If it's a criminal offence to spend time alone with a good book, then get your lawyers on the case."

Kai smirked as Rei hurried back up the staircase into the hallway. He didn't spend much time out here, Kai thought. So back up to his room again. I wonder what's so good he just has to read? I hardly ever cook. It's not that like him to turn it down when I offer it to him. (A/N: That's a sexual reference people! Number three! I have to get two in this chappie because I missed the last one.) What's in his room that's so important? Actually, that reminds me…Kai put down his spatula and let Takao, Max and Kyoujyu attack the biscuits while he took the short trip up to his bedroom.

Once inside, he shut the door behind him and walked briskly over to the opposite wall to open a window. Kai breathed in the fresh air and then flopped down on the bed. After a few seconds, though, he got up and carefully locked the bolt on his bedroom door. Then he took a few steps across the room until he was standing in front of his wardrobe. He opened the door. There inside, he found what he was looking for. A line in the wall – the outline of a doorway.

He slowly ran his fingers along the crack until he found the right spot. (A/N: Number four…sometimes I don't know what the hell I'm doing, seriously.) Then he pushed hard, and the door opened. Kai stepped into his shrine. He had not been here for a while.

He sighed. Everything seemed to be in order. Except…one of the drawers was hanging slightly open. He hadn't left it like that, had he? Kai glanced at the floor. Where the heck was his diary?

Kai groaned and shut his eyes. "Oh shit…"

Meanwhile, Rei had also locked his door, and he was busy flipping through Kai's old diary until he found a page of interest. It mentioned his name several times. Rei began to read.

'I don't mean to do it. I don't mean to follow Rei this much. I never thought I would. I'm becoming sort of obsessed. I plan to stop, I mean, what kind of psycho would stalk someone without being guilty about what they're doing? Hopefully Rei won't notice and this will all be over soon.

So If I confess – which I am most certainly not going to do – I imagine that things would be incredibly different. Rei would lose his respect for me. So would everyone else. But I am mainly worried about Rei. I don't want to lose him. He's doing something to me – making me go all soft. I know it's wrong to love another man, but I do. I will always love him. I will forever love Rei Kon.'

Rei snapped the diary shut, his heart pounding like a jackhammer. "But…but…no…" were the only words that escaped his lips. He shook his head so hard that he could hear the blood pumping through it. This was impossible. But there was no other explanation. All this time, Rei thought. All this time…this is what he's been hiding?

Rei suddenly felt extremely dirty. He dropped the diary. One of the pages fell out. Rei glanced at it. The four words that stood out the most: 'I love Rei Kon.' Rei stuffed the page back into the diary and bolted out of his room and down the hallway. He was halfway to Kai's room when he ran into someone.

Rei let out a cry as he fell. Kai's diary slipped from his hand and landed on the floor, the loose page once again coming out and floating down beside it.

"Get up." Rei heard a cold, harsh growl. He winced as he looked up. It was Kai – the last person he wanted to see right now. Rei didn't move.

"I said get up!" Kai commanded, and this time Rei obeyed. He scrambled to his feet and leaned against the wall to stop his knees from knocking together. His eyes were cast down to avoid looking Kai straight in the eyes.

"It may not be an offence to be alone in your room with a good book, but when that 'good book' is your team captain's personal diary, you don't do it, Rei! You just don't!"

Rei chanced a quick look up at Kai. He looked furious, all steamed up and red in the face. Rei had never seen him like this. He knew he had done wrong, but Kai had done something worse.

"I just wanted to know why…" Rei whimpered, hurt showing clearly in his voice.

"How much did you find out!" Kai demanded hotly.

"Everything…" Rei said. Then he remembered something. "Kai, Kai, before you say anything else, I want to tell you something. I had a dream like yours, that one in the field, I had one like that. You said something about – about slipping away. Kai, I want to know what it means!"

Kai looked at Rei with surprise. He seemed to calm down a bit and looked instead rather thoughtful. "So…the same dream?"

Rei nodded, glad that Kai had stopped being so angry. "Almost…I sort of got sucked into a vortex in mine. And I only just had that dream today. You said you'd watch me…slowly slip away."

Kai's mood softened with Rei's every word. He looked so small and fragile, so harmless, so…cute. He had never actually used that word to describe Rei before, but right now it just seemed so appropriate. "Rei…that is exactly what I don't want you to do." Kai was taken aback by the words he had just spoken. Expecting the worst, he quickly turned to walk away.

Rei couldn't bear it. He flung out his arm and grasped Kai's hand in his, stopping him from leaving. Kai turned in surprise and studied Rei's eyes, searching for any sign that this was all just some cruel joke. He didn't see a trace of this. Either Rei felt the way that Kai had wished he did all this time, or he was just bloody good at lying.

Rei stepped forward meekly, not really sure of what he was doing. The two boys' bodies pressed up against each other, and it felt right. Something clicked there, in that moment. Their bodies fit together perfectly, as though it was always meant to be that way.

Rei could feel Kai's burning passion as their lips met, but knew he didn't want to take it that far just yet. All this time…all that desire …all reserved for him…the thought made Rei feel like he finally fit in, in the most wonderful way. He breathed in through his nose. Kai's familiar scent met his nostrils.

Rei's hand found its way underneath Kai's shirt. The boy's well-toned stomach was warm to the touch, and the skin was soft and smooth. Rei's hands, though trembling slightly, were not cold, and they comforted Kai.

Kai understood that Rei had probably never done this before, not like this. Rei was an awkward kisser, much less experienced than the older blader. But all the same, it was the best thing that had ever happened to Kai. Probably the best thing that had ever happened to both of them.


	5. Epilogue: A Strange Website

Shrine to Rei Kon Epilogue 

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'll have to do a disclaimer in this story…phew! Okay, I definitely don't own Beyblade, and that's why Kai and Rei haven't made out yet.

So. This is chapter 5. Although it's not really – it's actually more of an epilogue. Anyway, it is the last chapter of this story, and yes, I have been neglecting my duties as an authoress lately. I'm sorry everyone, but I haven't seen Beyblade in a while, and I got really lazy and uninspired. I had a little bit of writer's block at that point too, I think. I still sorta do, so sorry if this chapter is kinda sloppy. Also, I didn't put in a sexual ref – I was tired and I had writer's block – couldn't think of where to slip one in.

So anyway, this is it. I'm putting the reviews last this time. And…I'm separating this from the rest of the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Umm…so, without further ado, (sounds incredibly dumb) here is the epilogue to Shrine to Rei Kon.

Rei let himself flop backwards onto the sofa. All was quiet. Which was good – peace was really what Rei needed right now. Kai had gone off for a nap instead of sticking around for his usual comfort hug, so Rei was just looking for some time to himself.

He glanced to the right. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kyoujyu's laptop. Curiosity overcame him, and he looked around to make sure no-one else was there. No sign of anyone about, so Rei crept over and sat behind the computer. It was still on. This was Rei's chance of finding out what Takao, Max and Kyoujyu had been laughing about before!

Rei wasn't really sure why he was so curious all of a sudden. He supposed it was because the whole ordeal with Kai was over, so now he could focus on smaller issues. Sure, curiosity killed the cat, but last time, it had helped him.

Rei looked in history. There were quite a few pages listed here. Rei looked for anything mentioning his name. He found nothing. Except…what was this? Rei looked closer at the word before him. Fanfiction. What does that mean? Rei asked himself. In his mind, he broke the word in half. He was left with fan and fiction. So, fiction written by a fan, perhaps? But a fan of what?

Deciding to find out, Rei clicked on the link. A whole new drop down menu appeared. Rei scanned it with his eyes. There was real-life fanfiction in there. Rei guessed that this meant it was a fan's made-up story about something or someone real. He clicked on that. This took him to a whole new website. Interested, Rei closed history and focused on the site.

"Search…" he mumbled, clicking on the link to the site's search page. The page loaded easily, and Rei thought for a moment before typing in 'Bladebreakers'. His search returned many results. For a moment, Rei thought he would have to look at every story before he found what he was looking for. But then he remembered something. If a link has been clicked before, it should come up all purple, right? Or at least a different colour to all the other links.

This in mind, Rei scrolled down the page until he found a link like this. The title read 'Sunshine in a Storm'. Rei looked below this. There was a summary you could read before looking at the actual story. He skimmed over it, taking in every few words like 'Kai', 'alone', 'Rei,' 'love', 'discover', and 'slash'. He didn't know what slash meant, but he could guess.

He clicked on the title, rather amazed that fans of the team would go to all this trouble to write something obviously not true, or at least not at the time that they wrote it. The story had only three chapters, so with a grin he decided to read it.

Later on at lunch, everyone sat down to enjoy whatever they'd made themselves. Rei and Kai had both been too busy to fix anyone anything. Busy as in snuggling up under the covers of Kai's bed together. So while they were all sitting at the table, Rei decided to bring up what he had found out earlier.

"So, you guys really hooked on fanfiction right now, huh?" Rei asked casually. Mouths dropped around the table, except for Kai's. The team captain pretty much ignored the conversation around him.

"What – how did you –" Kyoujyu managed, while Max shut his mouth and shook his head, and Takao shoved more food into his gob.

"Particularly of the 'slash' variety, I see," Rei continued, looking up at the ceiling innocently.

"No…" Max said, disbelievingly.

"Oh, yes," replied Rei. "I especially liked the part where 'Kai stroked Rei's back lovingly'."

Now Kai was listening. "What?"

"You've been on my computer!" Kyoujyu said after a while.

Rei shrugged. "You left it on, the window still open and everything. I got curious."

Kyoujyu was starting to go red. Tyson, his food finished, was still staring at Rei with an open mouth. Max looked at Rei, then at Kai, and cracked up laughing.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "What?" he grumbled.

"They've been reading stories on the net about you and I getting together," Rei explained innocently, taking a bite of his food.

Kai looked stunned for a second, then he stood up angrily. "Takao…"

"What? What? It wasn't my idea!" Takao stood up and bolted for the front door, Kai in hot pursuit.

THE END

So…like it? Don't? Heh, whatever – time for reviews now anyways.

Yazzy – Thanks, didn't realise I wasn't accepting them. Silly me! Thanks for the suggestions, you're right, It would flow better without that crap.

Mei Kimari – Thanks. That would have been interesting, but I hadn't really thought of doing something like that. :P

naturalbeauty – Ooh…you have a friend? Called kuro? COOL! cough Thanks for the stars. I'd say three, but five is always good! And yes, yes I can. Tart. See?

saFire flameE – I have before. Although it was my sister's, so…hehehe…

keisan – I wish I was more descriptive. pout Glad you like it, though. :D

tntiggris – Choc chips, 'cause…in the…biscuits? Yeah. That. Yesh, they would maketh a very cute couple, methinks.

BloodyShadows – Hahahaha…it's people like you crazy reviewers who should write the scripts for Beyblade. I love you guys. Yesh, they now be a couple. Yah. :D

TALA MINE-TALA HOT – It's over NOW. Thanks!

Ice Spirit – I know, they are the perfect couple, they even make a good blading team! Thanks for the nice comments – I really get sick of reading Mary Sue crap, don't you?

iLuvkaihiwatarimorethananyoneelseevercan – I disagree with your name. Grrr. I growl at thee.

Thanks man, unfortunately for you, it's over! KAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! cough

Echo in the Dark – This is the end, although it prolly did seem like it was already over, sorry!

Reis1gurl – Damn straight! Actually, anything with chocolate works.

Teehee…but wonderful is a…WONDERFUL word:P

Therapy? I tried that once. Quite expensive – got a credit card to use? It is now over. Now you should get over as well…get over IT…just kidding.

I want happy pills. SHOW ME THE HAPPY PILLS!

Yeah, I did enjoy it, actually. Lots of fun:D

annoying talking animal – Yes, best review ever. ………………………….Best reply ever, too.

MikeyWaysgirl – Who's Mikey Way: Should I really know this? Yes, quite obsessed, but they are in love, so whaddayagunnado?

Jani Rieme – Nyehhh…saveth some for me! chases

Henry the Magical Pancake – Thanks. You quoted something. Mweheh. Nyeee. Schpleh. Ah! Thankyou.

Okay, I think that's all. You've been great, love you all and…bye!


End file.
